Moments In Music
by Lattelady
Summary: 10 Hood and Rachel tiny moments. Each is written to a different random song. It's the shuffle challenge meets Eleventh Hour


**Challenge: **There is a challenge going around some of the fandoms. 1. Set your song list on shuffle; 2. Write a snippet of a story to 10 random songs in the order they are played; 3. Only write for as long as the song is playing. Give it a try, it's lots of fun.

**Note: **Though the rules are mute on editing, I've gone back and checked for typos and mismatched verbs. Hopefully I've gotten them all

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Written for fun and to try and convince some network to renew _Eleventh Hour _and CBS to release DVD's for S1. The characters don't belong to me and neither do the songs.

**Pairing: **Hood/Rachel

* * *

**Moments In Music**

**By ****Lattelady**

* * *

**September Morn** – Neil Diamond

"Hi," Rachel Young grinned at the expression on Jacob Hood's face. She wasn't due back to work until Monday, but hadn't been able to wait. She decided to pay him a surprise visit at his lab.

"Hi, yourself," his voice was a deep growl. He got up and closed the distance between them. God, he'd missed her, but hadn't let himself feel it until the very moment she was standing in front of him. It had been three long months since she'd been wounded and almost bled to death. Once she was out of the hospital, Rachel had wanted to recoup on her own. They'd talked on the phone every week and Felix had carried messages back and forth.

"You look good….really…good." He reached out and almost touched her hair.

"Thanks, I feel good." Rachel took a step closer. How was it she'd never noticed how handsome he was? "You're looking pretty good, yourself."

"I missed you," he admitted in a deep honey smoked tone. Hood breathed easily for the first time in a long while. She was back and he wasn't alone anymore.

"Yeah, me too." She was so close she could see the glint of green in his hazel eyes.

A moment later she was in his arms, being swept off her feet in a warm hug. Both laughing as he swung her in a circle.

* * *

**Next Time I Fall In Love** – Peter Cetera

Jacob Hood wasn't sure exactly when he realized that his heart was no longer a frozen lump in his chest. When his wife, Maggie, had died he was sure he'd never recover.

He hadn't planned on Rachel Young taking his life by storm. But she'd planted herself at his side, as his bodyguard and friend, refusing to put up with any of his crazy antics. She'd dug in and fought back, using intellect and FBI training, demanding that he follow her rules. It earned her his grudging respect, welcome friendship and somewhere along the way, much more.

His eyes drifted to the small slim blonde FBI agent who'd fallen asleep with her head on the desk across from him, while he was working at his computer.

"Rachel," he whispered her name, causing a gentle smile to cross his face. Seeing her asleep, he was struck with the inevitable. He could fight it for a while longer, but she was his future.

He might not have found the answers to where the missing stem cells had gone to, but for one small moment things seemed better. He was going to be okay, life was going to be okay. How could it not, with this lovely woman by his side!

* * *

**And When She Danced** – David Foster

"Rachel," Hood called out, hardly able to get his eyes open. "Where are you?"

"Shhhh, I'm right here." The tired blonde agent knelt beside Hood's bed and caressed his face.

"Where…what…" his mind was still spinning. The laws of physic mixed with poetry swirled through his thoughts. Nothing made any sense. Somehow he'd ingested a mind-altering drug.

"Close your eyes, Jacob and get some sleep." She sat on the bed beside him, needing to be closer, if it was for his sake, or hers, she refused to examine too closely.

"Don't leave me," he muttered and reached for her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Rachel allowed herself the luxury of running her fingers through his dark brown curls, knowing tomorrow this would all be forgotten and she'd be nothing but a bodyguard to him.

* * *

**Saturday Night** – the Eagles

Jacob and Rachel Hood walked through the old house in Palo Alto. The rooms were empty, the furniture either shipped to DC, or given away. All that was left were memories of the past. He reached for Rachel's hand, glad for her love and understanding.

Hood had proposed to Maggie, his first wife, in the backyard….

They'd made love in every room in the house….

Maggie and Jacob had laughed and cried in the living room and kitchen….

She'd told him the chemo wasn't working anymore in the hall….

He'd held her as she died in their bedroom….

He'd answered Frank's call for help on a case in the study….

One case had turned into two and then three, until Jacob had finally packed his bags, locked the house and headed to Washington.

That had been four years and a lifetime ago. Now, the house was sold.

"Let's go home. There's nothing left here for me." He leaned down and kissed Rachel's forehead. He had a new life and a new love and had never been happier. It was finally time to let his past rest in peace.

* * *

**Who Wants to Live Forever** – Queen

Rachel was shivering as the light faded in and out. Her right leg was cold and wet. A part of her knew it was blood, her blood, running out of her and taking her life with it.

"Rachel, stay with me," Hood demanded as the old truck bounced along the road.

"Not your fault," she muttered and tired to keep her eyes open. "So much I wanted to say…no time…sorry…no time…"

"Damnit, stop talking like that." He felt sick to his stomach as he glanced over at the pale woman beside him. "Open your eyes and look at me."

"Jacob," her mouth felt dry and it was hard to talk, but she had to say…she wasn't sure what it was, but she needed to tell him something. "It's been fun,"

"What?" He reached for her with his right hand as he steered with the left. "What are you talking about?"

"You…I've had fun…."

Moments later he pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital and carried her in. He had to get her there in time; he just had to.

* * *

**You Don't See Me** – Pussycat Dolls

Rachel Young wasn't sure when she'd lost control of the situation. Somewhere along the line she'd fallen in love with Jacob Hood. It made no sense, it was unprofessional and a lost cause. She was his bodyguard and he was a widower still grieving for his dead wife.

"Rachel, hey where'd you go?" He looked at her with concern. They'd been finishing the paperwork on their latest case and he looked over to discover her staring off into space.

"Hmmm, what?" She forced her attention back to what they were working on.

"Are you all right?" He leaned closer and reached to touch her cheek.

"Please don't." She pulled away from him. It was too hard to go on like she was. She loved him and he saw her as a friend. "I'm fine, really."

"You don't sound it." He challenged.

"Look, Hood, there are some things that not even you can control." Rachel blinked and pushed back her chair, standing quickly. Tears were pressing at the back of her eyes and she needed to get to her own room before she embarrassed them both.

"Wait," Jacob was faster than she'd anticipated. His arms were around her and he gently lifted her chin until he could look her fully in the face.

"Please, just let me go," she begged. She could easily get free, but refused to do anything that would harm him physically.

"I don't want to and I think it's about time we cleared up some things between us." He slowly lowered his lips to hers. "I don't ever want to let you go and I'm tried of pretending," his words were a soft rumble as he kissed her.

* * *

**Nutcracker: Act 2: Trepak** – The San Francisco Ballet Orchestra

Felix's eyes darted back and forth as Agent Young and Dr. Hood bickered in the front seat of the car.

It wasn't that they fought; they simply baited each other and thoroughly enjoyed getting under the other's skin.

It was like watching a dance or…or…or….

_They were flirting_! The thought caught him completely by surprise. He had to cover his mouth to keep from chuckling out loud.

This assignment just kept getting better and better. He couldn't wait until they realized what was going on.

* * *

**When You Say Nothing At All** – Ronan Keating

It had been a long hard case. Neither Hood nor Rachel had slept in over twenty-four hours. They leaned again each other in the elevator. Their adjoining rooms were on the twelfth floor.

Neither one said a word, as she unlocked the door and pulled her Glock Compact before entering the small suite. A nod from her, moments later, told him the area was clear.

Rachel picked up the room service menu but Jacob shook simply shook his head. She nodded quietly in agreement and slipped off her shoes. Her holster, badge, pager and cell phone were next to go.

Together they stumbled toward the bed, pulled back the covers and crawled in.

"Wait, this is _your_ room." Rachel shook her head and was about to sit up when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled in her ear, pulling her closer.

"Ya do?" She blinked and curled against his warmth as he pulled the covers over them.

"Sure, you're perfectly safe tonight." He was so tired he didn't have the energy to undress himself, let along her.

"But what about in the morning?"

He simply grinned at her, his eyes alive with promise.

They both feel asleep smiling. After all, there was something to be said for anticipation.

* * *

**Lovers In A Dangerous Time** – Barenaked Ladies

They'd become lovers. It had been easy, too easy. She'd tried to write it off as too much danger, a case that almost got them both killed. He'd whispered it was only an adrenaline high, but they'd both known it was much more than that.

One small step had taken them from wanting to wanton. Now life swirled around them. Hide what they felt from the FBI. Hide it from Felix. Hide it from themselves. To care made them vulnerable – to those who would harm him, to those who would damage her professionally, to their hearts that had both been broken before.

They lived a lie until the lights were out. Once they were in the dark, they reached for each other and reality burst around them. It was passion, touch and frantic need…

"Yes, there, right here," she cried out.

"You feel good, so good," he groaned.

Then one night as the world exploded around them reality met truth. "I love you," they both gasped, unable to fool themselves any longer.

In the morning they realized that the time for lies and games was over. The loved each other and would in the sunlight and the dark. They didn't give a damn what anyone said.

* * *

**Hot Rod Lincoln** – Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen

They were going ninety miles an hour and Rachel still had the gas pedal pressed to the floor. Hood gripped the dash in front of him and tried to remember if he knew any prayers.

"Rachel," he cried out. "What are you doing?" There was a car heading straight for them and it was increasing speed, too.

"Ever play chicken, Hood?" She grinned and gunned it. Moments later the killer they were trying to keep from getting away, pulled over and gave up.

"Yeah! Three for three," she grinned and pumped her arm in the air.

"And you complain about my driving," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
